Rejected Replacement
by BOWIEgirl
Summary: Sequel to My Replacement! one year after the movie they made SJ are no more. Jareth is in the dark as to why Sarah left him. Months later he is determined to get her back, but Sarah wont say what went wrong. COMPLETE
1. Might As Well Be On Mars

As um 'dark and serious' (friends thoughts) as this story may be, compared to the other one anyway, you still have to sit thru my lame humor. Lame? You ask…yes. You'll see what I mean when you read it. Please….just act like you thought it was funny.

**Might As Well Be On Mars**

**City streets are wet with rain tonight**

**The taxi drivers swerve from lane to lane**

**The lonely guitar man playing down the hall**

**Midnight blues coming through the wall**

Jareths powerful wings flapped in the dark. The rain was falling hard as he flew through the night, not thinking of where he was going. It was Sarah's city, but where she was he didn't know.

He flew down over the cars, being careful to avoid the swerving taxis as he playfully swooped between them. The old feeling of enjoyment from scaring the human drivers wasn't there. Inwardly he sighed, and flew higher.

He enjoyed the rain, his excuse for why his face was wet tonight. _They aren't tears_, he told himself. _It's the raindrops. _

He landed on a maples barren branch. The leaves had completely fallen from this one, while others above him were desperately hanging on to the last of their beauty. He looked around. His large owl eyes widened further. He hadn't meant to fly here.

Sarah's apartment stood across the small grass that they claimed was a backyard. A cold hand gripped his heart as he stared at it. How long had it been since he'd gone inside? Four months? Six months? He knew it hadn't been a year. Yet.

He willed himself invisible, and glided over to her apartments brick wall and floated through. The feeling of going through solid objects was a strange one, but not a stranger. The sensation of looking at your hand but not seeing anything had long ago lost its amazement. He remembered how he had used it to watch Sarah in his labyrinth. _Sarah…_

He shook his head and started up the stairs. As he got to her floor he had a sudden urge to turn and run. But he was a king, and a king wouldn't run.

He headed down the hall, and the door a few down from hers was slightly cracked open. A sad guitar tune flooded the hall, and Jareth felt an irrational anger begin to stir. He had no reason to be angry with the man playing the song, he didn't intentionally start it as he stepped down the hallway. Still, Jareth thought, it all seemed like a very bad romance story.

He reached Sarah's apartment, and stopped. He knew, without testing it, that it was locked and chained. He wondered how she felt, knowing he could come to her whenever he wanted, while she could never get to the Underground without calling him. Scared, most likely, he thought.

He took in a sharp breath as he heard it. Coming softly through her wall, was a familiar song. _Within You_. He'd written it long ago when he was sure that he had lost her. Did she feel the same way now?

But…why had she pushed him away?

He raised his hand to the door, and the tip of his finger went through it. It was an odd sensation, looking at the door and seeing nothing but feeling his finger start to freeze. He brought it back quickly, as the song ended and another started.

_"There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes…" _She must have gotten the soundtrack for the movie they'd made together. A small smile shied its way to his lips. Not many knew that he and Bowie had both sang them. True, David Bowie had sang most of them, he was also the one who had written _Underground_, but Jareth had been the one who insisted on writing and singing _As The World Falls Down_.

A mix of emotions ran through his veins. Longing to sing to her again, and to hold her. Pain at the memory of that night she'd left. Hope, for she kept his songs and he knew she listened to him/them. Desperation-how badly he wanted her back…

He closed his eyes as he backed away, and faintly, even with the music drifting through the thin wall, he heard her crying. She'd been doing that a lot lately, he knew from watching her through his crystal. Each time she'd start with putting in her CD, and she'd curl up on the couch, hold her bear Lancelot that she had gotten back from Toby as a moving out present, cry almost until morning, and just before she'd fall asleep, he'd hear her whimper his name.

Why would she put herself through that, why push him away, when it seemed she needed him so much?

He continued down the hall, through the brick wall and mid fall turned into an owl and soared away.

**I tried to call you on the telephone**

**I left it off the hook, just to hear it ring**

**You told me you were better off alone**

He flew fast, wings beating as hard as they could. The mixed emotions in him had finally decided on one and he darted through the air, rage edging him along.

Why would she do this to both of them? She knew he loved her, and she'd told him repetitively she loved him in return. So why, WHY would she do this?

He made a sharp turn and continued his thoughts, all of them blurring until he gave up and concentrated on his speed. No matter how fast he went, it wasn't fast enough. He swooped over the cars and kept up their steady pace, and even started to go faster. But flying wasn't enough. Angry that his usual way of calming down seemed to be doing the opposite tonight, he stopped abruptly and changed his direction, going considerably slower. That's when he noticed it.

A payphone on an empty street. He looked around as he landed, and thought it odd that there seemed to be less cars driving by as well.

He looked at it. It seemed to be taunting him. _Should I?_ He wondered. He'd never called her before. He walked over, it was in the side of a building, it was to dark to read the sign that was a ways over above the front door. He reached out, his hand visible again, and ran a finger over the numbers. He closed his eyes, concentrating and willing the number to his mind. He dialed, holding the receiver steadily to his ear. It rang…and rang…and rang….She wasn't answering her phone tonight. _Just as well, I don't know what to say_. He sighed, dropping the receiver and following, sliding down the side of the building. The phone continued to ring…and ring…His thoughts wandered back to that day…

_**FLASHBACK**_

He appeared behind her, and as he wrapped his arms around her she gave a surprised squeak, which was soon followed by her wriggling around to return the embrace. As she breathed in his scent, she smiled. But then she sneezed and backed away. It was obvious to Jareth she had faked it, and he saw in her eyes she knew he could tell. She gave a weak smile and shuffled to the sofa. Pausing a moment, he headed over and sat beside her, leaving an unusual amount of distance. Something was wrong with Sarah…

She hugged a pillow tightly against herself with one arm, curled up on the couch.

"Something…wrong…Sarah?" he asked, eyeing her makeshift shield cautiously.

"Oh…no…" she said, looking at him but not really focusing. She had one hand on the sofa still, and he tested her, reaching to hold it with one hand. She tried to be casual as she pushed a strand of hair back with that hand before he got to it. _I thought so…_ he sighed silently, shoulders falling slightly from their usual straight, proud stance. _Perhaps…_he thought without much enthusiasm,_ that was just a coincidence…along with her sneeze…_no, he didn't believe it. But to be sure…he'd have to try more. But not at the moment…

"So," she started with an attempt, a surprisingly good one to, at a cheery smile. "What have you been up to?"

"The usual. Goblins have been complaining about the neighboring kingdom having too much of the lands forest, which would be including the Bog. Why they'd want to keep it is beyond me…or why some would actually fight for it…" he waved his hand around lazily and Sarah gave the appropriate amounts of noises indicating she was listening as he continued. He knew he was boring her. He hoped it would encourage her to get to her point. But whether that was a good thing, he didn't know.

"So my dear," Jareth said as he ended his story, "How have you been? Writing more lately? You've got such great talent," he smiled. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Well…about that…" she looked over his shoulder, avoiding his gaze. "I've been working hard on a novel lately, and with you on my mind so much…I can't concentrate as well." His eyes narrowed slightly, hoping this wasn't going where it sounded. She cleared her throat softly and he noticed her knuckles getting white from the grip on the pillow.

"And well…I don't know how to word this," she mumbled.

"You would prefer…if I weren't around as much…?" He suggested. Already he had only been coming maybe once a week.

"Well…actually…" her eyes bore into the wall behind him.

"You'd actually…not want me around…at all." He finished slowly. He closed his eyes, resting his elbow on the sofas arm as he leaned his temple against his fingers.

**"**Oh Jareth no…" she said hurriedly, "I _want _you here but-"

"No no, I understand. Business first, of course," he lied. He didn't understand at all. Where was this coming from? She'd been writing books and scripts ever since they'd finished the movie without any problem. That'd he'd noticed, anyway. Had it been a bother that long? The movie was finished just over a year ago…He schooled his features into that of a mask of understanding, then no emotion, while the tears began in her eyes and her mouth twitched slightly.

"Jareth-" her hand moved to his, which he left for her to hold. "-I do love you, you know that." _Oh, yea_…he thought, _I can tell_. He stopped. _That's not fair, she had been wonderful before this day. When did she start feeling like this?_

He raised his head to acknowledge her, but his face was still expressionless.

"Jareth-" but he cut her off.

"-no, excuse me. I'll be leaving now, if you don't mind." He didn't think he could keep his mask from slipping much longer. He began to fade as her tears streamed down. "I love you…"he said as softly and smoothly as the wind.

_'…She needed to work on her novel…'_

**I never knew that tears could sting**

Jareth realized that a voice was coming from the phone that was still dangling at his side.

"If you'd like to make a call, please hang up and try again. If you need help, hang up, and then dial the operator." He needed help alright, he thought as the tears he'd been able to hold back then threatened to fall. As the phrase was repeated, he lifted a hand to his face, and realized he'd been unable to stop them. The taste of salt reached his lips, and he licked at them as the sadness once again changed.

He stood quickly, and flew into the midnight air.

**I'm on the roof and I'm staring at the stars**

**Looking down at all the cars**

**I can see you**

He flapped angrily. How easily his emotions were replaced. He assumed it was his old nature telling him kings never felt defeat. Underground kings were never defeated-except for him. He was the one exception and he found it unfair, and he laughed at it and himself. Unfair seemed to fit with everything.

It was unfair that he had lost to a child. That she had captured his heart. That one human could make him insanely jealous enough to come aboveground and play in a mortal movie to prove his point-that she was his, as he was hers. Only to finally be pushed away by the only one he'd ever been open and defenseless to. And it wasn't fair that he ended up quoting the very line he'd urged her to forget. '_It's not fair_.' She was everywhere.

He landed on the roof of the closest building. He looked at the stars, so far away from here.

While studying humans, he had seen a child's film that had said the stars were past kings watching over the living. While the other had laughed and dismissed it, he had been awed that the humans finally had started getting their tales right. They were indeed kings, his father among them, and he wished he were one of them more than ever. To be away from this all…but no. He would be farther than he already was from Sarah. While she didn't know it, he hadn't gone more than a week without checking in on her. He'd never enter her house, of course, but he'd watch her through his crystal, or find her out on a walk. Crying. Always crying.

A small, clicking noise caught his attention. He turned and was surprised to see Sarah walking quickly down the street, and turn into a bars entrance. He watched as she sat near the dusty window, the seat closest the door for an easy escape.

**In the window of your favorite corner bar**

Jareth, who had been in the human form as soon as he landed, quickly dropped down as she gazed out the window. Laying on his stomach, his chin on his arms, he settled down for yet another night of watching Sarah.

Sarah hardly noticed she'd left her apartment and walked the whole way there. It was so ordinary now.

She sat nearest the door. Eventually she'll hate herself for coming yet again, and her seat made it easy for a quick exit, and she didn't have to walk down the isle of gawking men. Even in her fragile state from malnourishment, she was beautiful. But for now…she'd drink. Her thoughts took her back…

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Page three hundred…forty…five…"she said slowly as she scribbled the last few words. "Finished!" With another chapter done, she headed to the kitchen for a drink, but as she turned she was halted by the arms around her waist. Giving a delighted, surprised squeak she twisted around to hug him back. She smiled as she took in his scent. Indescribably wonderful. She tightened her hold, but remembered what she had told herself to do. She was going to do it today. The joy of finishing her story was slowly slipping away.

She faked a sneeze and backed up, knowing that it must have been obvious. The confused look in his eyes confirmed it. She gave a weak smile and shuffled to the sofa. He hesitated a moment before following. She remembered how he had left a good deal of space between them. He hadn't been sure what was going on with her, he seemed almost afraid of her.

"Something…wrong…Sarah?" he asked carefully.

"Oh…no…." She couldn't look at him, but had to try. Her gaze focused on the wall just behind his ear. One hand was on the couch while she hugged a pillow close to her, hoping it would protect her from both Jareth and herself. She couldn't remember another time she hadn't wanted him there. He reached for her hand and she quickly used it to pull back a loose strand of hair behind her ear. It hurt her to see the _I thought so_ look in his eyes but she gave a forced cheery smile.

"So, what have you been up to?"

"The usual. Goblins have been complaining about the neighboring kingdom having to much of the lands forest, which would be including the Bog. Why they'd want to keep it is beyond me…or why some would actually fight for it…" She didn't remember all of what he'd said, she was trying hard not to run from the room. She wanted to hold him even as she was trying to figure out how to push him away. She nodded and 'mm-hmm'ed enough to show she was making an effort at paying attention.

"So, my dear, how have you been? Writing more lately? You've got such great talent," he smiled. She shifted uncomfortably. _Now or never,_ she thought, opting for never but starting the other.

"Well…about that…I've been working hard on a novel lately, and with you on my mind so much…I can't concentrate as well." She shrunk back slightly as his eyes narrowed. _He must see what's coming…oh God I don't think I can do it…_Her eyes squeezed shut for just a moment "And well…I don't know how to word this," she mumbled.

"You would prefer…if I weren't around as much…?" He suggested almost hopefully. _I would really prefer you here everyday… _

"Well…actually…" her eyes bore into the wall behind him.

"You'd actually…not want me around…at all." He finished slowly. He closed his eyes, resting his elbow on the sofas arm as he leaned his temple against his fingers. Her heart sank as he spoke, even though she knew he hurt, she didn't think he knew what she was doing to herself.

**"**Oh Jareth no…" she hurried, "I _want _you here but-"

"No no, I understand. Business first, of course." She didn't believe that.

"Jareth-" her hand moved to his, which he left, "-I do love you, you know that." _Oh how much I do! Everything I've said I'd take back in a heartbeat…if I only could. _His face was still expressionless. Sarah knew by now that he did that to hide pain, which he considered weakness.

"Jareth-" but he cut her off.

"-no, excuse me. I'll be leaving now, if you don't mind."

He began to fade as her tears streamed down. "I love you…" was soft and flowing like the wind, and at first she thought perhaps it was…but she knew it had been him. She squeezed the pillow harder as she crumbled onto the rest of the couch. It was such a pitiful lie…'_she needed to work on her novel…'_

As she sipped the remainder of her third drink, she laid her chin on her folded arms, mimicking the unseen Goblin King outside, a tear made its way down her face ever so slowly, finally falling with a soft _plop_ on the table.

"You okay?" asked a waitress. Startled, Sarah looked up quickly. After a moment her brain registered what the waitress had said, and she nodded. "Would you like another one?" she asked.

"Oh…no thank you. I've got to get going." Sarah rose and left quickly.

The waitress noticed she hadn't paid again. She smiled sadly, there again was a napkin, frayed around the edges from the girl playing with it, with _Jareth_ written in beautiful, flowing letters. There was always one after she left. Once again, the waitress paid her bill, wondering when that poor girl would find whoever he was. She'd been depressed for so long…

Jareth watched Sarah through the window in the bar. She was crying again. She placed her head in her arms and gazed out the window. She never looked in his direction though. While he knew she had no clue he was there, he had thought maybe she'd be able to feel him…but apparently not. He sighed, but straightened as Sarah stood up and left. She stumbled slightly, seeming dizzy.

His eyes followed her, and without a wall between them he couldn't stop himself from going to her. Surely, he thought as he flew down to her, he'd been away long enough.

He circled her once, and she froze, eyes following him, before he was himself again, landing softly on the cement in front of her. He gave his trademark smirk.

"Hello, Sarah," he purred. He was barely a yard from her, and her tears threatened to fall at the sight of him. She took a step, paused, then another and nervously wrapped her arms around him. He did the same. "You're looking as lovely as usual."

She gave a small, empty laugh. Her hold on him was weak, despite her whitening knuckles. She was sickeningly thin as well. As hard as he wanted to hold her, he was afraid he'd break her.

"You're novel," he started, speaking into her hair, "it's going well?" She stiffened slightly.

"Y-yes. I'm working wonders."

"Wonderful. I'm anxious to read it. I loved your last one." He forced a smile, but she didn't see it anyway, she hadn't looked up into his face at all.

"Oh, it-it won't be ready for some time. It's a rather long one."

"Well, I can wait." Sarah wasn't sure if there was something more behind that. Did he mean he'd wait for her too? She squeezed her eyes closed, and as she opened them she backed up, still not looking him in the eyes. One hand lightly played with his vest.

He put a gloved finger under her chin and tilted her head up. Her eyes fluttered closed. It didn't take Jareth long to notice it. It wasn't that she didn't want to look in his eyes, it seemed she _couldn't_. He frowned as he let her go.

**But your reach is just to far**

As his hand fell she scooted closer, her hand gripping his vest weakly as her forehead rested on his chest. She gave a small, almost sighing, noise.

**"**Sarah…are you all-"

"God I've missed you," she said quickly, not noticing she interrupted him. He patiently waited for her to continue. He wasn't sure how to respond…she seemed so…far away. Her eyes stared into his vest, not really seeing anything.

"Sarah," he started when he decided she wasn't going to add anything, "have you gotten far enough in your novel, close enough to finish, that I could come back?" It was the question he'd battled with for the last few months. _Would she call him when she finished? Wait for him to come to her? _And…what he really wondered…was that _really _the actual reason?

Her eyes continued to stare blankly, almost frightening him.

"Do you want me back?" He asked nervously. She blinked and the glazed look began to fade.

"Of course I do, Jareth," she said softly, then jerked back. "I've got to go."

"What?" _Where did that come from?_

"I-you-I need to go," she stuttered as she jogged in the direction of her home.

Jareth stared after her. Alone again.

A few minutes later, he conjured a crystal and looked through it. Sarah was leaning against a building a block or so over, crying. The dazed look in her eyes were gone. She slammed her fist into the side of the building, turned, and slid down it to the ground, hugging her knees.

'_I'm right here_,' he thought.

'_**And I might as well be on Mars'**_

_**The city seems so old, and gray and beat**_

_**It closes in and makes me want to suffocate**_

Jareth decided his normal clothing wouldn't fit in this world. Sarah's outfits, no matter how strange the Aboveground was, obviously wouldn't work for him. The only other humans he had met, who hadn't been in masquerade outfits, were Taylor, Marie, and David Bowie. The girls were a definite no, and he smiled when he remembered David Bowie. He really had David to thank for him returning to the Aboveground for Sarah, but thinking back to how he'd been struck by resemblance, and he assumed that wasn't the average attire. Didn't Sarah say something about him being a king as well? No, he wouldn't do. He waited in a dark corner for someone to walk by, and copied his clothing.

The world seemed less inviting than when he'd first come. It'd been alive then, and he'd enjoyed walking down the street, Sarah on his arm, and watching the cars speed by, looking at the people walking beside him. And of coarse, his favorite, flying between cars. Sarah had always gotten a kick out of it, trying desperately to not show she knew the owl was intentionally driving them crazy. But she always burst toward the end, falling onto a nearby bench, eyes wet with tears. Eventually, although he enjoyed it as well, he did it to see her laugh.

But now…the city barely resembled what it had once been. It'd gotten old fast. The walks down the street through the streets, without Sarah with him, were annoyingly loud and he was jostled around-but he didn't care much. The cars speeding by were noisy distractions from his thoughts, and he let them know by circling them and hooting loudly on some days, but it wasn't the same without her laughing on the sidewalk.

But maybe…

Turning into an owl once again, flying quickly, he found Sarah curled up by the wall. She shifted around and knelt, hugging herself. Just then…he walked over. He was obviously confused as to why Sarah was on the ground crying. Jareth landed on a lamp post nearby. As the man knelt beside her she fell forward onto him, sniffling and snuggling into his embrace.

_Who the hell is this! _Jareth thought angrily. The idea that this was why Sarah got rid of him ran through his head, but he refused to entertain the idea. He flapped nervously, unable to pace. Apparently the ruffling of his feathers was louder than he thought, for Sarah looked up. She saw him perched on the light. _Owl…? I just saw…_It clicked. She jumped back from the man and sprang up, the automatic reaction to tug her shirt into place was done just before she took of running. Both men stared after her. One confused, the other angry, jealous, baffled, and hurt.

_It wouldn't do him any good to know the truth,_ she thought as she darted down the streets. _He'd either agree with me and dump me himself…or worse…act like _it_ wasn't there. That we could always be how we were._

Jareth watched through his crystal as she finally reached home. She had stopped crying at least. He hated to see her that way. Hated that he couldn't be there to help her.

He was in the park that she had originally practiced the Labyrinth in. He gave a sad sort of smile.

He had enjoyed watching her. Even after the movie she'd act out a few of her favorite plays. Inside of coarse, she'd gotten older and hadn't wanted people to know she was still fascinated by them. Once he even joined her. She'd been doing one he was familiar with, and in the middle he'd appeared, to her delight, and acted along with her. The title now escaped his memory.

He hardly noticed that he wasn't walking around the park anymore. He walked without thinking, and wished he hadn't.

_**And you just live across the street**_

****Once again, he'd come here. He knew she was in there, but should he risk going to her twice in one evening? The side of him who wanted to know who the man was earlier wanted to go in, but what he assumed was his rational self said to hold back. With that thought he reminded himself he hardly ever was rational in important situations and slowly shuffled to the stairs.

Just as he started on the first step, he stopped. She wouldn't want to see him now. He turned and headed down the front walk. He sighed as he looked over his shoulder. _What are you up to Sarah? What's going on with you?_

Almost expecting someone to answer him, he was discouraged by the silence. That's all there had been for the past few months, and it was killing him. He disappeared from her yard.

He kicked a goblin away from the foot of his throne.

_**But that's a billion miles away**_

_**You turned my world into a dark and lonely place **_

He did circles around his Labyrinth, flying this way and that, trying to figure her out.

A little over a year ago they'd finished the movie. Sarah had been excited, she hadn't been in a film before. Jareth, not from that world, grasped the concept that it was a unique experience many humans never had, but still wasn't that worked up about it. And afterward she'd been as clingy as he felt, but as a king wouldn't show, and seemed truly happy.

Around eight months later, out of the blue, she'd asked him to leave. It was about six months ago now. '_Work on her novel'_ she'd said. He didn't know if he really believed it or not. A weak reason, but he supposed it fit with mortals.

And then…there was tonight. She hadn't run right away, but held him hard. She had missed him, which could mean everything or nothing

But…who had she been with?

Scared maybe she was dating another he flapped harder. This time, flying over his beautiful maze, it was relaxing. He closed his eyes and flew around wherever the wind took him. This way and that he soared, not looking or caring where he went.

_**Like a planet lost in space**_

****He opened his eyes as he just brushed past a tree. He was lost, but not with which way to fly. He was lost in thought, in feeling, and he was lost without her. As the stars twinkled happily he cursed and wished he could tear them down. Why should everyone but him be happy?

He shook his head. He was wrong. He knew from watching Sarah she wasn't at all better off than him. Probably worse, he thought, since she wasn't able to control emotions like him. He could hold his tears back, but after a while he wondered if he would let his emotions take control for a while, if the storm building in him lessen. Most likely, he concluded, but he wouldn't. Kings don't cry.

_**My lights fadin'**_

His hope of getting her back was dwindling. _No tearing up,_ he told himself. Sarah was far away and in pain…_no…_he could go to her, hold her-_no-_just a moment away…

_No…an Underground king wouldn't lose his mind this way. _He _wouldn't. No running after her, no begging and NO crying,_ he told himself. _I never cry,_ he insisted. The feathers around his wide owl eyes were damp.

_It just happens to be raining…only where I'm flying…and only on me…._

_**I'd cross the universe to be right where you are**_

Jareth dropped heavily onto his bed. Ok, he admitted,maybe I was a _little _upset. Sort ofHe closed his eyes. Truth was…he didn't think he had much of a chance to get Sarah back. By now he was willing to do just about anything for her, but she never called, never asked him. What was he supposed to do now? Drive himself crazy waiting for her?

He'd go the distance, across the world-the universe-to reach her if she'd just ask. He heard her whisper his name before she cried herself to sleep each night, but he needed more than that. _Stupid rules_, he complained, _says I need them to actually ask me to come_. When he had visited Sarah freely without an invitation before he'd been breaking the rule but he had been willing to sit through the lectures afterward. Now…well now he didn't want to risk getting yelled at by both Sarah and the court. The motivation just wasn't there anymore. So…he sat…and waited.

He reached out for a pillow. He laughed as he remembered when he was little, and whenever he'd get into trouble and yelled at, he'd disappear to his room and squeeze his…what was it called?…ah, yes, his 'huggie pillow.' He winced. He'd been that pathetic of a boy to resort to such a thing?

He glanced at the pillow in hand, looking inviting. The boyish side of him wanted it, and he groaned. _For the love of-I'm a grown man! _He thought angrily, bringing the pillow closer and tightly wrapping his arms around it. He frowned. _This SO did not happen_, thought the evil Goblin King as he fell asleep.

Sarah fell back onto her bed. This had to be the most emotional day she'd had in months. Jareth appeared and wanted to come back, and she was glad he hadn't forgot about her, but stressing out about how to answer. She can't tell him she was working on a novel again…she was supposed to be almost done by now. Slow writer? No.

Plus…she gulped…Jareth had seen Kyle. There's nothing wrong with a friend comforting another, but that's certainly not what Jareth must be thinking. _Ahhh! _she moaned. _Why did my life have to end up like this? I just want to be with Jareth forever…but it can't happen. _

Angrily she threw a nearby scatter cushion towards her writing desk.

She slumped up to her pillows. She squeezed one close, falling asleep.

The cushion slipped of page 345.

**INTERMISSION**

_Hello all, it was getting rather long so I thought I'd give you a break. Get up, stretch, and bring me back some snacks. I mean…um…get yourself some. But if you wanna think of me and make my day…any kind of cookie is welcome J. If you don't remember, in chapter one of _**My Replacement **_Kyle called her but she ignored it, only thinking of Jareth. Well, while she still only wants Jareth, she is hanging out with him more. I couldn't find a spot to put that in so I thought I'd add it here. Lol its so overly dramatic I love it hehe. Ahem…sorry if it's annoying. Theres a joke coming up when Kyle is talking to himself, let me know if you get it. Think carefully, I cant wait to see ur answers, my friend had some totally random line and im like 'uh…no.' and she's like 'well where the hell is it!' but its so obvious (laughs as no1 gets it)_

Well with that said, and some yummy cookies by my side, here we go!

**END**

Jareth awoke suddenly to-was that screaming? He listened harder as he fought of his daze. _What the?_ It was Sarah screaming! He heard her shrieking his name, calling for him. In a second he was dressed and in her room.

She was thrashing violently on her bed, sheets tangled tightly around her. To worried to be thankful it wasn't something worse, he stood beside her bed.

"Sarah!" he shouted over what had turned into sobs. "SARAH!"

"Oh God no!" she choked, "NO!" He reached for her shoulder to shake her but at the touch she jerked away. "Jareth!" She shrieked.

He tried again, getting a good grip and he shook her, screaming his name all the while.

"SARAH!" he thundered, and with one last good shake her eyes opened as she started gasping for breath. She focused her gaze at him and gave a small scream. Having just enough time to roll his eyes at her reaction to him she grabbed him around the neck and fell back onto her mattress, dragging him down along with her.

"Oh my god…"she whispered before lightly kissing his forehead then leaning hers against his. "Oh…I thought…" her eyes were squeezed shut as she started to shake.

"S-Sarah?" he asked as he struggled for breathe from her tight grip around his neck. "What happened?" This was quite a change in attitude.

"Oh god…it…you…" she let go and he straightened a little, leaning on his hands as she looked up at him. "you…I saw…I thought…you had _died _I was just _standing there_…I froze and…" she looked terrified, and she curled up in a ball, wrapping the tangled sheets closer around herself.

****"I'm right here, it's ok," he whispered as he reached for her shoulder, balancing carefully on the one hand on the mattress.

"No! It's not ok!" she snapped back, tears in her voice. "What if that had actually happened Jareth? If you left me for good?" He straightened at her tone and choice of words.

"_Me _leaving _you _for good!" he started, placing his hand back on the bed. "If I remember correctly Sarah, you're the one who asked _me _to leave." She frowned.

"And do you think I wanted to?"

"How should I know? You haven't seemed to eager about me returning, have you?" She shifted around so she was flat on her back, arms crossed, right underneath his gaze.

"No." She said.

"No?" He asked, so she didn't want him after all? Mental gasp before he asked to make sure. "No what?"

"_No_ I didn't want to. I love you Jareth, you know that."

"You have an odd way of showing it." He grumbled. She heard him and frowned harder.

"It's just…I mean…we can't. It wouldn't work."

"Why not?" he asked, starting to get a bit angry. _I swear…if she mentions that other guy…_

She paused.

"…Because."

"Because why?" he asked, feeling like a kid trying to get a secret out of another, and it was frustrating as hell.

"Because because." She answered as she rolled over to face the wall.

"Sarah," he warned.

"Jareth," she mimicked his angered tone, but it turned to a whisper. "Leave me alone." He frowned.

"No."

"Leave me alone, _please_." She hissed through clenched teeth.

"No Sarah, I'm staying here until you help me figure out whatever it is _you _need to figure out. You love me, I love you, what's stopping us from spending eternity together?"

Silence.

"Sarah do you even have a reason for this?" He asked with a sigh.

"I…" He leaned lower to hear her soft voice. "I…wish the goblins would come and take you away. Right now."

"Now that's just sad," he laughed, finding this terribly amusing. "_I'm _the Goblin King you know, I can't very well wisk myself away."

"Jareth," she said quietly as she rolled back over with a chuckle. "I called the goblins," her eyes narrowed, "not the king." He froze.

"Damn it!" He yelled as tiny hands grabbed at him. He brushed them off and willed himself away from her victorious smirk.

_**But I'm right in your backyard**_

****He stared at her building and gave a small snort. _The Nerve!_ He thought angrily. _At least her spirit is back_. He did admire her quick thinking, and using his own power against him was rather…somehow amusing just didn't fit for his point of view, but he knew Sarah must be enjoying this, sitting happily on her bed.

_**And I might as well be on Mars**_

_**I might as well be on Mars**_

_**You can't see me**_

It was a week later, and Jareth had found it very hard to stay mad. He was back to wanting Sarah beside him and was thinking of ways, once again, to go to her and this time convince her to either come back with him or let him return.

A crystal appeared on his fingertips, and he looked at it, but not through it. He wondered if he should just go straight to her apartment.

No, he thought, she probably isn't in the mood to see me. Actually what was running through his mind was with my luck _he'd _probably be thereBut it was in the back of his head, he barely paid attention to it.

He brought the crystal closer and peered through it. His heart dropped. She was crying again, brushing her eyes against the pillow in her lap which she was holding tightly, as she was held by the man from earlier.

Sarah sniffed softly and dug her face into her pillow. She was sitting sideways in the lap of Kyle who was sitting 'indian style' on the floor with her knees bent over his, the length of her arm ran down his chest. She leaned her head against his shoulder as she began to shake with tears again. It had been a week since she'd seen Jareth and there was no sign of him recently. She needed him, needed him so badly…but he wasn't there. She rocked back and forth softly as she held the pillow to her.

Kyle wasn't sure why she was so upset, he only heard her cry Jareth in the cushion as her nails dug into it. He leaned against the front end of the bed. He assumed it had been a boyfriend who left her. Jerk. Why would her leave her like this? He made to hold her but she scratched at him. He jumped back a bit, and she tipped out of his lap and quickly hopped up to sit on her bed.

"Sarah?" He asked quietly, still leaning against the beds front, staring at the wall. "What happened last week?"

She didn't answer him, and she fell back onto the bed with her arms spread out. Her knees were bent over the side, and Kyle's hair tickled her where there was a hole in her jeans knee. He leaned his head against her leg and she didn't object.

"…I don't want to talk about it." She answered.

"You have to Sarah-" she huffed "-it's eating you alive. What the hell happened Friday to get you this upset?"

"Kyle I don-"

"What happened six months ago!"

"I _really_ don't want to talk about it!" She said loudly over his shout. He turned to face her.

"Sarah you've been depressed for a while, I want to know what happened. I want to know if I can help you."

"You can't." She said quickly. "No one can." His eyes narrowed.

"Did he do something to you?" Sarah paused.

"D-did who?"

"Jareth."

"How do you-"

"Oh for Gods sake, Sarah! You cry his name at night, while you whimper in the corner at the bar-yes I've seen you there-and when you curl up in a ball like tonight!" She glared at him, but she was more angry with herself. She hadn't wanted anyone to know, but apparently, from what Kyle was saying, she'd made it obvious to everyone.

"It wasn't him." She said weakly. He rolled his eyes.

"What else could it be?" She looked away from him.

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing." She said quietly.

"Sarah." He said warningly.

"I said _nothing_!"

"Then-"

"God Kyle! Me, ok?"

"What?" He asked a little quieter, though it was just under a shout.

"It…" she swallowed, "it was all me."

"I don't understand you…" he'd gotten softer now, just about a conversational level.

"What don't you understand? I did this to myself! Ok! Not him-me!" Kyle looked at her with an expression clearly saying _what the hell are you talking about?_

"I left him." Her fingers played with each other and she studied them intensely, not looking up to see him.

Kyle was silent. Why would she leave him when clearly her world revolved around this man? _Seriously_, he thought, _she's a living Zoloft commercial_.

"Ok…" he started slowly, "why?"

"I can't tell you…" she said sitting up and facing him. He frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because odds are he's listening…and…he wouldn't understand." His eyebrow rose.

"He's…listening? From where?" he asked skeptically.

"Just trust me…he's not your average Joe boyfriend."

"Stalker?" Sarah burst out laughing.

"No nothing like that." She laid down and had a feeling someone was watching her, aside from Kyle. She closed her eyes and tried to tell where it was coming from. It felt like it was coming from…above her. She opened her eyes and looked in the direction she'd felt and smiled.

"I love you Jareth," she said to the air.

Kyle shook his head. _Talking to yourself is a bad sign_, he said to himself.

_**I might as well be the man on the moon**_

_**You can't hear me**_

Jareth watched angrily as she rocked in his lap. Jealousy was sinking in once again and plots involving a sword and a certain human were running through his head. He smirked as she scratched him when he tried to put his arms around her. _Serves him right._

As he thought, she didn't want to talk about last week. He sighed. When was he going to get the nerve to try again when he had that waiting for him? She was saving her anger for him, wasn't she?

He watched as the man, Kyle he learned was his name, pushed Sarah to tell him what happened and was surprised to see how defensive she got so quickly.

"-I want to know if I can help you." Jareth sighed. _Don't we all? _ He thought sarcastically.

"You can't." She snapped. "No one can."

"Did he do something to you?" Jareth sat straight.

"_Oh no…don't you dare try to blame this on me you brat!" _Not sure himself which one he was yelling at.

"D-did who?"

"Jareth." His brow furrowed. She'd told Kyle about him? He hadn't heard Sarah say his name for a while now, not without him rushing to see what she was doing.

"How do you-"

"Oh for Gods sake, Sarah!" Jareth frowned as she recoiled at the yell. "You cry his name at night, while you whimper in the corner at the bar-_yes I've seen you there_-and when you curl up in a ball like tonight!"

Jareth wasn't sure what to think. _Hey, at least she's thinking of me_, he thought weakly. He shook his head. He'd seen how teary she got when that happened and suddenly wished he weren't on her mind so often. That, or she'd just tell him what went wrong.

"What did he do to you?" Jareth snarled at the question. _It's always my fault, isn't it!_

"Nothing." _Good, someone agrees with me._

"Sarah." Kyle said warningly.

"I said _nothing_!"

"Then-"

"God Kyle! Me, ok?" Jareth stared hard through the crystal.

"What?"

"It…it was all me."

"I don't understand you…"

"What don't you understand? I did this to myself! Ok! Not him-me!" While he was glad his name was clear once more, he desperately wanted the man before her to ask what she did, so he could find out himself.

"I left him." _No-besides that! _He thought hurriedly, sitting on the edge of his chair.

"Ok…" the man started slowly, "why?" _Good. Now, Sarah, tell him…_

"I can't tell you…" Jareth angrily let out the breathe he'd been holding. _What?_

"Why not?" Kyle asked her.

"Because odds are he's listening…and…he wouldn't understand." Jareth fumed.

"Sarah!" He yelled, "I need to know what went wrong! Just tell him! Tell _me_! How long are you going to do this? How-oh haha. Stalker, yea hilarious!" He mumbled the last bit angrily as he slouched in the chair.

_**Oh, can you feel me**_

_**So close, and yet, so far**_

He peered through the glass and was surprised to see Sarah looking straight up to him, looking almost directly into his eyes.

"I love you Jareth," she smiled.

_**Baby I might as well be on Mars**_

Again, one week later:

The small humor of the conversation with Kyle was completely gone. After that episode, as soon as he'd left, she'd fallen the farthest into her depression yet. She'd felt Jareth watching her then and knew he must be mad.

Pages of her story littered the ground as she sat in the dark of her room . She was curled on her couch, facing the wall, with _As The World Falls Down _softly playing, floating around her. She couldn't think straight. She watched the one lit candle's flame dance happily on the wick, hating it with all her might. She turned her head down and placed them on her arms that wrapped around her knees.

Too tired to glare, too unmotivated to shout at nothing again, she sat. Thinking….thinking about anything she could but him. She mustn't think if Jareth, not when she was like this…but she did.

His smile haunted her dreams, she saw his eyes in the dark, his shadow next to hers.

She got up and barely noticed as she glided to the door. She floated softly down the hallway, her feet barely making a sound on the floor. She vaguely saw she was climbing stairs and didn't mind at all she was outside on the roof in December without a jacket.

_**Baby I can't fly**_

She walked to the side and sat on the raised brick wall. She wished she were like him, able to fly away to the moon. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe, a tear sliding down her cheek. How she longed to be in the Underground with her king.

_**If I could I'd come down to ya**_

She opened her eyes and raised her head as she stood.

_**Maybe I should try**_

One jump would end it all. She remembered staring down with fading hope at Toby as she tried to win him back from Jareth all those years ago. The thought of leaving Toby forever pained her, but nothing compared to what she had been living with. One jump and she'd fall down…down…to one underground or another.

_**I'm on the roof and I'm staring at the stars**_

_**Looking down at all the cars**_

She watched the cars below speed by, and wondered if it were high enough up. How many stories up was she anyway? Five? Six? She didn't remember. Everything was hazy. Haze…maze…labyrinth…Jareth. He was everywhere! Or was she making him? She put her hands to her face, nails clawing her forehead as she tried to collect herself. She was driving herself mad and blaming him for it. She wanted it over with. Just to fall into the traffic.

Jareth had a bad feeling about something…but he couldn't put his finger on it. Something told him he should be somewhere else but…he didn't know what to do. Sarah hadn't called him, or even mumbled his name all day, and she must have cried herself to sleep by now. He never got used to the strange human clock with only twenty-four hours, but he assumed it was somewhere around three in the morning there.

As the feeling continued, he got nervous and decided to check on Sarah. A crystal appeared on his finger tips and he frowned. She looked like she was outside, but she certainly wasn't dressed for it. As the picture became clearer and wider, he recognized where she was at. She was on the roof of her building, a place he had landed many times before.

_**I can see you**_

_What was-she _wouldn'tHe thought anxiously. _She couldn't possibly want to jump! _

He was just about to will himself to her when she turned and ran to the rooftop door. He stared at the building for a moment before she appeared outside and running down the front path. He continued to watch her run. She ran for miles, tears clear on her face. She'd been to afraid to jump and to afraid to admit it.

He willed himself behind her, following slowly.

Finally, she stopped outside a building Jareth recognized at once.

_**In the window of your favorite corner bar**_

She walked to the door and placed a hand on it, and Jareth turned into an alley. He summoned a crystal and watched her shake her head and walk away. Turning into an owl he flew up and landed on a lamp post. Sarah shuffled down the street. He followed cautiously as she turned this way and that, shivering all the while as snow landed and brushed against her bare arms.

Jareth wanted both to help and stay hidden. Unable to think of a good solution, he was forced to watch her shake.

_**But your reach is just to far**_

She had taken the long way home, and was now walking up the front. She stopped and looked up at the towering building, wondering if she really wanted to go in. She continued and went up the stairs to her apartment. She felt angry at herself, walking all the way over there and not even going in. Something had stopped her.

Jareth landed in a tree outside in her yard, looking at Sarah's window.

_**And I might as well be on Mars**_

_**I might as well be on Mars**_

_**You can't see me**_

Sarah closed the blinds, blocking off Jareths already poor view. Jareth flew to the ground and straightened up. On his fingers appeared a crystal, and he looked in to see Sarah on her couch as usual. Again he felt the confusion of what was going through her head, the anger at her stubbornness, longing to help her but the helpless feeling of not knowing how.

_**I might as well be the man on the moon**_

_**You can't hear me**_

"Sarah…" he whispered to the ball. "Let me help you…" but he knew it was pointless. She couldn't hear him. "Just tell me what to do…" He sighed and stepped lightly up the walk to a bench. With a quick gesture the snow was off it and he sat down, taking his eyes away from the crystal to her room.

_**Oh, can you feel me?**_

He desperately wanted her to know what he was willing to do to have her back, but she wouldn't listen to him. For the hundredth time he found himself wondering-_if you know that I need you this much, know that I love you, and your world is falling, why won't you tell me what's wrong?_

"I love you," he whispered without noticing. He dropped the crystal, shattering at once.

It was late and he called it a day. Again tomorrow he would come and wait for the right time to talk with her once more. He stood up and with one last glance at her window, flew slowly away.

Sarah felt him nearby. He was there…he was here. She scanned her room but saw nothing.

_Outside! _She gasped as she jumped up. Her tired, abused body felt full of energy. She dashed to the door and rushed down the stairs, stumbling a little, unused to the movement. Her body moved on its own. She didn't understand why she was running to him when she had spent the last week doing her best to avoid him.

She stopped as her socks hit snow where the roof ended and didn't block the snowfall. It was only a moment that she paused though, running to the middle of the yard. She looked at the lone bench and shuffled over to it. Something sparkled prettily on the ground…

_**So close, and yet, so far**_

She recognized it at once. Jareths crystal. But no Jareth.

She looked up and in the distance, and even with the sun just barely up, she saw an owl flying slowly away. A red star glittered in the sky.

_**Baby I might as well be on Mars**_

_(Sideways glance. authors twin sneaks up behind and hits author on the back of the head with a frying pan and drags body away. Steals keyboard) _

_Bwahahaha! My name is Melanie! I wrote this story! BOWIEgirl may claim to have written this but no! It was I! _

_(author (amy) wakes up) MELANIE! What are you doing? _

_MEL: got to go! (runs away) _

_Middle of the night:_

_(creeeek, amy's bedroom window opens) Ahaha! (Melanie kidnaps author, throws her in bag, drags her up chimney, stuffs her into sleigh) Now I can claim this! But I must get rid of the body. (Starts sleigh off the house and flies off roof. Then realizes… its not Christmas.) Crap. (falls out of sky) _

_Ahhhhhhhh! (Thud) Ouch…(Looks in bag…empty…)Nooooo! (Author escaped) (Raises hands to sky)_

_Whhhyyyy! _

_(Amy sneaks back into room and turns on sound therapy thingy)_

_Amy: Ahhh now I can sleep (snuggles under blankets) _

_Meanwhile…_

_Melanie is still outside. Realizing how cold it is she attempts to go in through the window. _

_Mel: darn she locked it! (jiggles balcony doorknob) Crud. Locked. (runs to every window and door of the house-all closed and locked. Security alarms go off as she tries to break in thru the authors window once more)_

_Mel: Amy let me in! I didn't mean it-it's yours! Let me in its cold! Amy! Amy I know you can hear me!_

_Amy: (rolls over) that's a weird sound…(turns knob to Summer Night) there we go…all better…_

_Mel: (tap tap tap) PLEASE! ITS COLD!_

_Amy: (snore snore snore)_

_TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR "WHEN RADIOACTIVE CORN STALKS ATTACK!"_


	2. Hell Is Living Without You

_MEL: I am a radioactive cornstalk. I am coming for you. Be afraid. Be very afraid._

_AMY: Bwahahaha-take that! (lights match)_

_MEL: help! Im on fire! And I cant run away! (mad giggling from author in background) curses._

_AMY: (laughing hysterically. Pulls out fire extinguisher just in time)_

_MEL: I despise you _

_Are you following ok? Remember all, Italics are them thinking_

**Hell Is Living Without You**

_**I can't find your face**_

Sarah spun around but everywhere she looked was dark. A chill ran through her as she wondered what was going on.

She thought she saw something in the distance and squinted to see it better. It was small, very small, but seemed to grow. It was getting nearer, she decided.

_A…ball? No-a crystal!_ It floated smoothly through the darkness and hovered in front of her. She eyed it warily. _ It must be Jareths. _

Curiosity got the best of her and she decided to look into it. She reached to hold it, but the moment her hand touched it it shattered, bright light bursting from the pieces. Her hands flew to her eyes as she squeezed them tightly shut. She waited a moment, removed her hands, and gasped.

_**In a thousand masqueraders**_

"W-what?" she whispered. The familiar ballroom surrounded her, as did the many guests. _Déjà vu all over again. How many times am I gonna be in this damn ballroom!_

They circled her, laughing and jeering. The beautiful masked and painted faces from before now seemed horrid and uninviting. Her irrational fear of clowns was now justified.

She tried to shrink away but she backed into even more. A panic welled up inside her. _What did they want?_

Something caught her eye. _Was that Jareth?_ she wondered as blue material slipped behind a pillar. With a deep breathe she shoved through the crowd. Hands grabbed at her white dress but she rushed through, eager to get to him. She slowed as she left them behind and ducked around the pillar to see nothing but more dancers.

"_Bad seed_!" She mumbled quickly as she leaned against the pillar. _Ok…ballroom dream… again… oh joy…_She closed her eyes and placed a hand on her forehead. "_Ger-her-her…" _she grumbled, causing a passing couple to stare at her.

_**You're hidden in the colors**_

She opened her eyes as she stepped around the pillar, bracing herself for the worst which didn't come. They ignored her completely. Her eyes narrowed as she scanned the room. _Oh I see how it is-I'm not good enough to torture all of a sudden. Fine, _she said with a sour smile and a raised eyebrow. _See if I care you losers. _

After a minute she was bored.

She spotted a rather hot guy on the other side of the room, a level above her. She casually moseyed on over, forgetting that this was usually the time she would frantically be searching for Jareth.

After politely introducing herself, and boring conversation, he asked her to dance. _Score one for me! _She thought happily as she took his hand. _And here I thought this was a nightmare. _

They danced for a few songs before a slow one came on. A rather familiar slow one. _In fact…_she thought, _to familiar…_She realized with a jolt that it was her song…his song. A strong burst of embarrassment shotthrough her as she looked back to the man she'd been dancing with.

"Um, I'll sit this one out…_" _She said awkwardly. She pulled back but he kept a firm hold.

"One more won't kill you," he said with a smile. She looked at him, confusion in her face.

"No really, I um, have a thing about this song…it's a long story-"

"No need to explain, everyone knows." He smirked at her. Sarahs brow furrowed.

"E-excuse me?"

_'There's such fooled heart, beating so fast…' _played around her. His smile widened.

"You can't believe people didn't hear about it. It's not often the cold hearted King falls in love. With a mortal, too." He looked her over as his grip tightened. "A good looking one at that," he added.

Sarah gave a nervous laugh.

"I don't quite feel comfortable…with all this…if you don't mind I-"

"I do." He said quickly, pulling her up to him. Her short fuse was lit and she glared at him.

"Let go." She said through clenched teeth, eyes only inches from his.

"Not until I have this dance," he said. "I'll play this song all night if I have to." He laughed. "Anything to anger His Majesty." Sarah looked at him with a blank expression.

"Dude…we're in…a dream…" she said slowly, as if he were a child. His nails dug into her wrist and she cried out in pain. The other dancers ignored it and the scene happening before them.

"Doesn't feel like a dream," he purred.

'_As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you' _

_What the hell is going on? Who is this freak! _She thought as she scratched at his hand with her free one. _Damn…so much for a nice romantic dream!_

_'Every thrill has gone'_

"Now then," he said as his nails left her skin, "shall we dance?" Blood trickled down her arm leaving a red stain on her pearl-colored dress. One of his arms had found its way around her waist and he tried to lead her to the center of the floor. She tugged back but he pulled her closer. As she stumbled slightly forward he used the movement to start their dance. Before she knew it she was twirling around the floor.

_**Of a million other lost charaders**_

Suddenly she stopped. _That voice_…She ignored the irritated look she received and the small insistent tugs. Her ears strained to make sure she was right. She looked at the man in front of her, and was at a loss whether to yell or gasp. He was singing to her. He was singing _Jareths song _to _her_!

She glared at him and he smirked, singing louder. Her nails slashed at his face, leaving four red marks. They steadily grew darker until little droplets of blood ran down his cheek. He pressed a hand to it, looked at the blood on his fingers, and then looked up to her. Flames of rage danced in his eyes.

Sarah took the time to run. She pushed and shoved through the floor of dancers who all seemed to stop right in front of her. She heard the angry cry of her dance partner and pressed on. She reached the edge of the room, the glass wall. _Damn it, no chair!_ _They thought this dream through pretty well!_

She turned as the music stopped abruptly and changed to another, faster paced song. He walked up to her slowly, there was no where to run.

He closed in on her, and she raised her arm slightly ready to strike when-

"Ahhh!" she shrieked. He'd turned into-

"Jareth!" The man laughed.

"You wouldn't strike me, would you Sarah?" Her brain tumbled over itself. _What the hell is going on! _

"You're not him." She said convincingly. _Now to convince myself…_

"Aren't I?" he purred, a hand stoking her cheek. "Prove it to me." She tightly shut her eyes, trying to fall back into the wall.

They flew open as his mouth played with hers. Her nails clawed at him and he jerked back, glaring at her.

"Sarah…" he said in a warning voice. His hand was lightly on her neck. "Don't defy me." His grip tightened, and she gave a short, cut off scream.

'Jareths' eyes glinted as the lights dimmed slightly.

"He's not here to save you Sarah," he laughed. "What will you do?"

_It's a dream,_ she told herself, _a nightmare like this is reasonable after the last week or so. It al-_

"Ahh-huh!" she shrieked as his fingernails dug into her. Her eyes rolled and she tried to focus-focus on anything but the pain.

He pressed her harder against the glass wall. Her terrified eyes wouldn't leave his face. Jareths face.

_Am I sure it's-no! Of coarse it's not. He wouldn't! I mustn't think like that._ Her eyes, if possible, widened as she heard him speak.

"Fear me," he purred. "Love me, do as I say," and he loosened the hold on her throat. "What's next, Sarah?" he whispered. She squeezed her eyes closed.

"St-op," she choked out. "Please," was barely a whimper.

"What's next?" Sarah was silent. "I said _what's next!"_

She started to shake her head but he stopped her the his tightest hold so far, nails like claws sinking into her.

"Say it!" he hissed. She gasped as blood trickled down her neck. She needed to breathe.

"I…" she swallowed, pulling at his hand with both of hers. Sarah looked into the eyes which seemed to mirror Jareths. "…will be…" tears streamed down from physical and emotional pain. Her heart knew it wasn't really Jareth, but her mind was following the rule _seeing is believing, _ and the sight was embedded into her brain. The mere suggestion burned, the thought of Jareth still so sensitive. "…your…slave…" she choked.

He smiled but didn't loosen his grip.

"There's a good girl," he said, voice like silk. His left hand moved swiftly under his jacket. She gasped as a small knife appeared.

He brought it up to her throat, the dull end running smoothly over her skin, toying with her. She waited for the cut. He smiled.

"It's me." He whispered. 'Jareth' raised his arm and the ballrooms glass walls and beautiful dance floors were reflected on the daggers shining steel.

"It's me." He thrust it forward.

Sarah shrieked and tumbled out of bed.

_**In life's big parade**_

_**I'm the loneliest spectator**_

Jareth yawned. The party had been dragging on for hours. He walked through the crowded room. He longed to be in his own castle where he was free to spy on-erm-_watch _Sarah.

He'd been invited to a celebration, of what he did not remember. He sat down, now interested in why he was there. A few girls in chairs next to him gasped then giggled madly at the beautiful king near them. He ignored them. He placed his elbow on the table and held his head in his hand. Now I'm here why…?

_They wouldn't have invited me to something as simple as a birthday party, I'm sure. A coming out party? But who would it be for? There haven't been young Fae around for ages. A holiday? Probably, not that I would know which one…what month is it anyway…?_

He gave up trying to figure out what was going on. The thought of Sarah was always in the back of his mind and he lost interest in everything quickly. _Oh there we go again!_ he thought as he began turning her over in his mind. A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Good evening, Your Majesty," a smirking man stood before him. He brought his head up to meet his gaze.

"Evening," he said without much enthusiasm. The man didn't seem surprised at his response. The group behind them became quiet. They had been trying to get his attention for some time now, but were now intent on eavesdropping. Why was he smirking at the king?

"May I join you?" He asked politely. Jareth gave a small wave to the chair beside him.

"If you wish," he said in the same tone.

"I assume you're not enjoying the evening." He said after he'd gotten comfortable. Jareth looked at him emotionlessly.

"No I haven't. Is it that obvious?" He asked sarcastically and glanced away.

"Yes. But it's understandable, considering the date." The man waved his hand and a drink appeared. He sipped it happily, still watching him. Jareth raised his eyebrows and the mans smirk grew.

"Ha, you've forgotten, Your Majesty?" He seemed very amused. "It's the anniversary of the day your Labyrinth was defeated by that mortal. Sarah, I believe her name was. But I know you haven't forgotten _that_." His eyes narrowed as he smiled and Jareth glared at him. The circle of girls giggled softly, finding it funny that he hadn't remembered such an important day, especially one so important to himself.

"Huh, thank you so much for reminding me." Jareth sad coldly.

"Don't mention it, Your Highness." The man said as he tilted his head to the side. "But that's actually not what I came to remind you of. The performance is starting soon."

Jareth stood and soon after so did the man, watching his retreating form. Jareth kept his face expressionless as he left the room. _I'm not staying for this,_ he thought. He made his way through the next room, it filled with chairs and couches like the one he'd just left.

_**Cuz you're gone without a trace**_

_**In a sea of faceless imitators**_

Suddenly he was surrounded by loud cracks and smoke. _Damn it! _he thought as dancers swirled around him. He tried to magic himself to his castle, but he stayed. _Of coarse they throw this in a castle you have to actually walk out of. They knew I'd try to leave and they make me go threw this every year._ He glared at everyone and everything around him.

Women dressed the same way as his dance with Sarah spun around him. Underneath his anger he found himself grateful they weren't playing the same song. A circle of guests formed around him and the dancers. He stood still. He knew what they wanted and he wasn't going to give it to them. A girl in a white dress slowly circled closer and closer. When she was right in front of him she stopped, her hand extended.

He was amazed at how similar she was to Sarah. Last years hadn't looked even relatively like her.

He had never understood this…tradition. How was this celebrating his defeat, and why would you want to? The crowd laughed and shouted at him to dance with her. He saw her eye twitch. She obviously wasn't enjoying her role either.

As he brought his hand up to cross his arms the circle cheered, thinking he was going to dance. It quickly turned to moans as he took a step back. He glared at the ones closest to him and they backed away, replaced by braver ones who smirked at him. His bog threat wouldn't work unless he planned on dragging them all the way out of the castle, then sending them there. _Doesn't sound that bad, actually…_he thought as he took in the whole room, remembering who the ringleaders were and planning what he'd do later.

_They want a repeat of last year._ He thought angrily. He had danced with the girl, having been so desperate to have anything that reminded him of her. He hadn't looked at her the same way, but they wanted to see their cold Goblin King show that same emotion again. Any hint of something other than anger and annoyance from him was rare in public.

Tonight was the one chance they had at it, and the one time they could laugh at their king, saying they had been laughing at the performance in general. And the one place he couldn't escape it.

But one thing was different this year.

Last year he hadn't seen her in ages and hadn't had any hope that he would. He'd been depressed and desperate and hadn't totally hated the 'holiday.' Slightly enjoying his dance with the actress.

But this year he had seen her. Held her. He'd spent months with her and now an imitator wasn't enough for him. He wanted the real thing. This year it was insulting.

He stormed through the dancers, some of which were bold enough to try to tug him back. With one glance they jumped away.

"Quite a difference from last year," said the man who'd spoken to Jareth to the woman beside him.

"What do you think happened? I always thought he had a soft spot for her and thought he might want to dance with Lori. She looks so much like Sarah."

"I think he's seen her."

"Well of coarse he's seen her," the woman said in an annoyed voice. "His Majesty's got those crystals. He's been watching her for years, I bet."

"No, I think he's actually gone to her."

"_No,"_ she gasped. "She would have had to call him for him to go." The man smirked.

"You think?" He nodded. "Well now _that's _something. And he went? Of coarse he did. But…it must've been for revenge…"

"I'm not so sure," he smirked as Jareth disappeared through the door. "Remember his face from last year?"

_**I can't take another night**_

_**Burning inside this hell-is living without your love-**_

_**Ain't nothing' without your touch-me**_

Sarah landed with a thud on her hard wooden floor. Her hands were clasping her throat as she took in deep breaths. When she realized she could breathe just fine, she stopped. She looked around, half expecting to see the man in her room with a knife. She shook her head as she stood up. She made a face as she took in her sweaty body. She headed to the bathroom for a shower.

The warm water ran over her as she cried. She was still a little scared, she was tired, and like everyday, she wondered why she left him. He haunted her dreams and she knew he watched her. She sighed and stepped out. She dried off and got dressed and slumped down her apartment stairs to go to the mall.

She wanted to curl up in the corner of its Borders like she did when she was little, and read. When she read of fantastic worlds where everyone lived together happily ever after, for a moment, she left hers where everyone lived alone miserably for ever and ever-the end.

As her eyes ran across the page of the book she suddenly grew angry. Why was they able to get what they wanted? All of them. Looking beyond the fact that it was a fictional story with flying monkeys (Wizard of Oz people! J) Sarah sat there arguing with herself. After a while she realized what a stupid thing getting mad over a story was-especially the one where you can totally see the ending coming, she put it back. And another thing, she's _how old_? She's probably heard that story a hundred times.

****She put it back and was about to leave when she saw an interesting display.

"A Series…of Unfortunate…Events." She said slowly. She smiled and grabbed the book. _If I see anyone I know…a little cousin told me I had to read it. _

She read through the first one quickly and grabbed the second, delighted to read about someone who felt like horrible.

_**Heaven would be like hell-is living without you**_

_**Try to walk away**_

_**When I see the time I've wasted**_

Jareth had stayed in the area. He'd stopped in the gardens to calm down before returning and ended up falling asleep on the bench he'd sat on. It wasn't a true sleep, more of a daydream, and in it he saw himself winning back Sarah. _How unusual, _he thought sarcastically.

He thought about the day he had. He frowned. _So different from last year_. For one brief moment he wished he hadn't seen her again. None of this would be bothering him. He wouldn't feel so helpless and defeated, his Kingdom wouldn't get the hint he missed her, and he could be yelling at himself for enjoying the dance. He kicked himself. _No, this was worth having her for that little time_.

What a waste of time tonight was.

_**Starvin' at a feast**_

_**And all this wine I've never tasted**_

He realized with a start that he was hungry. He huffed as he realized he was five minutes away from one of the biggest feasts of the year, one which he wouldn't be attending. _Grrr._

_**On my lips your memory, has been stained**_

He licked his lips hungrily, and remembered the taste of hers on his. He clenched his teeth and took a deep breathe. _No telling how long it might be before that happens again. _

Like every moment of every day, she filled his thoughts. He was rapidly losing hope of getting her back. He couldn't think of anything more to do. He couldn't just go up to her and say 'Now or never.' Because it would be a lie. He would wait until never passed. He was immortal, he had plenty of time.

_**Is it all in vain?**_

****But that was it. Would her answer be never? Were his attempts even worth it? He sighed deeply. Sensing someone near him, he opened his eyes.

"Your Majesty, I thought that you had left." The man from before smirked. Jareth smirked back.

"Yes, Marcan, I'm sure they all did."

"Well, what has kept you here?"

Jareth stood to face Marcan and tilted his head slightly to the side.

"That _is _the question, isn't it?" He said smoothly. His eyes shown brightly before he turned away.

"As a matter of fact," he said looking over his shoulder as he strayed toward the gardens gate, "I was just leaving."

"For good this time?"

Jareth's eyebrows rose.

"Should I be under the impression you want me to leave?" He asked dangerously.

"Of coarse not Your Majesty. Why would you think that?" He gave a sly smile and strolled the other way. "Don't be suspicious."

_**Tell me, who's to blame?**_

_**I can't take another night**_

_**Burning inside this hell-is living without your love-**_

_**Ain't nothin' without your touch-me**_

_**Heaven would be like hell-is living without you**_

Now Jareth was burning. Marcan had been acting strangely lately. Even before tonight he hadn't been himself. Everything seemed to happening at once. The celebration, Sarah, Marcan, not to mention all the responsibility he had to his Kingdom. Somehow he still found time to run it as though nothing was wrong. Only those looking, only those like Marcan, would notice something was different.

All of a sudden he had been so happy, almost floating like a cloud. He had let it show accidentally a few times in court, but now he was back to his angry self. Even more so than before.

His castle seemed to grow darker each day. He refused to leave, but refused to take in its comforts. He stormed down hallways, frightening the goblins at work. More goblins were kicked in the following week than most years. Anything and everything angered him. A beast in an unlocked cage, unwilling to go out where others were. The only times he left were for short walks or flights around his Labyrinth.

His mind was his true prison. No matter how fast he went, how far he ran, he couldn't escape it or her. She was always right behind him in his thoughts. He awoke from yet another nightmare.

Today was the day. He'd go to her.

_**Nights get longer and colder **_

Sarah was awake in her bed. She stared at the bookcase in the corner. A few new books sat happily on the shelves. She'd bought all they had last night. She rolled over and the covers fell off her shoulder. She sighed. She felt good, that was the first night in weeks she'd had a good sound sleep.

She closed her eyes as she smiled and stretched, falling back onto her back. She looked around, squinting in the sun. She gave a small yawn.

"Boo." Came a slow deep voice. Sarah jerked her head to see him.

"Jareth!" He smirked.

"Good to see your smiling again," he said as he stepped closer to her bed.

All she could do was blink.

"Surprised my love?" He asked with a laugh.

"Y-you…but…I didn't call you…" her brow furrowed.

"I can break the rules now and then. I _am_ the King after all."

"Well…what do you want?" Sarah asked nervously.

"I want _you_," he started, "tell me what happening in your brain." She crossed her arms in front of her chest with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"What is going on with you?" He had to hold back a shout.

"Jareth," she began, "what made you come back all of a sudden?"

"Because I'm tired of it." He said angrily.

Sarah's breath caught in her throat. _Was he tired of waiting? Tired of her?_

"O-of what?" She asked shakily.

"I'm tired of being alone." He said as his gaze softened. "I've been through Hell, Sarah." He gave a sad smile. "Hell is living without you." He held out his hand for her.

_**I'm down, begging to hold ya**_

_**On my own and I feel like hell-is living without you**_

KK Ness, have at it! J I want your honest opinion and I want/need your ideas for improvements. The story gets weak in places, I know. I'm not used to using an outline aka song. Usually I write whatever I think up but now I have to follow something 

**Authors note**

_Some go to libraries, some go to the Mall. Lakeside Mall woot woot! Oakland Mall rox too! Great Lakes Crossing has a Waldens I think…but I never read in that one, when I find it in that ridiculously big shopper heaven, cuz I'm running around it's huge FYE and lovely Hot Topic. Hehe. Things are so much more fun super sized. BIG mall J well as much as I'd love to talk about my fav malls-and that's not sarcastic I love my malls-I will let you go. fly free my readers. Just look out for planes! _


	3. After All

_Amy: just sign…there_

_Mel: okie dokie (signs peace treaty)_

_Amy: hurray! Now we should get our own holiday! The war is over! Oh happy day!_

_Mel: we already…have…a holiday_

_Amy: (scratches head) what is this holiday you speak of?_

_Mel: (slaps amy on head) we were born on memorial day! That way…we will always be remembered. (smiles triumphantly)_

_Amy: oh. Right. I knew that. Well we should get another one! _

_Mel: put your nose right here…and sniff. See? It still has that new car smell!_

_Amy: wait…but it's the couch…_

_Mel: point?_

_Amy: where did that come from? Your crazy dude (hits with frying pan)_

_Mel: (soft sound comes from fallen body) Soap suds soap suds lets wash our hands…soap suds soap suds lets wash our hands _

_Amy: shut up! I hate that song!_

_Mel: itsy bitsy teeny weeny bacteria go bye-bye!_

_Amy: (prepares to strike again but is stopped by Larry Boy.)_

_Larry Boy: I like that song. Let it play

* * *

_

**After All**

_**Well here we are again**_

_**I guess it must be fate**_

She looked at his hand, waiting patiently in the air. She turned her gaze to his eyes, and she blinked back the tears.

_**We've tried it on our own**_

"Jareth…" she whispered. He took a step closer and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Sarah," he started. "I looked at your novel through my crystal yesterday. You haven't written a page since I left." She gulped.

_**But deep inside we've known**_

"Y-yea, I know." They sat in silence, studying each other.

"Well…?" Jareth began. Sarah stayed silent. "What have you been doing?"

She looked around her room, eyes moving quickly. Her uneasiness worried Jareth.

"It wasn't writing your book that made you leave me, was it?" He asked.

She looked back at him slowly. She shook her head.

"No."

"What happened?" Jareth asked.

_**We'd be back to set things straight**_

She looked down and played with the edge of her blankets.

"It…you see…if you thought about, Jareth…" she looked up at him once again. "It really never crossed your mind?"

"I don't know. I haven't the slightest idea what I was supposed to realize."

Sarah took a deep breath.

"You're Fae, Jareth. I'm human." Jareth looked blankly at her.

"Of coarse Sarah. We both knew that from day one."

"No, I mean, think. You're how old?" He rose his eyebrows. "Exactly. Jareth, I'm not going to be around for more than eighty odd years. I've got around sixty years left, and I'm not going to look like this for most of them. I can't imagine how I'd feel if you stayed so beautiful while I aged so fast."

"Sarah, do you think I'd let that happen?" He asked as he took her hand.

"What could you do about it? It's how we are."

"Sarah, there's a loophole for everything."

"W-what do you mean?" _Oh…_

"With my magic, I can find a way." …_my… "_I won't just let you die an old human. I'll love you forever Sarah, and when I say forever, I mean it."

"_God_!" She felt relieved and horrible at the same moment. "Oh Jareth, I didn't know! I didn't know!" She fell onto her side, burying her face into her pillows as she cried. _All I've done…all I've put him through…was for nothing. There wasn't a problem at all…ever…_She gripped the pillow tighter, and she felt his hand on her shoulder. She shook her head.

"Mm-mm" she sobbed into the cushion. "Jareth," she started, muffled by the pillows, "I can't believe it. You must hate me…"

"No, of coarse not," he said, trying softly to roll her over. She turned onto her back, looking up at him as he leaned over her, a hand on the bed on each side of her.

"But…all that time you were in the dark…" she said looking up with big eyes. "you went through all that for nothing."

"It wasn't all for nothing," he smiled, "look what I got in the end." She smiled back. "It made me realize how much I really did need you. Not that I ever doubted it for a minute," he laughed. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

_**I still remember when**_

"I missed you," she said softly. "But I think that goes without saying."

_**Your kiss was so brand new**_

She brought her head up to meet his, and he leaned on his right arm as his left hand went to the back of her neck to hold her up.

_**Every memory repeats**_

Sarah remembered the first time she saw him. Scared and trembling she'd watched him enter her room to take Toby. The first time he swept her off her feet in the ballroom. Their first kiss after their first big fight.

_**Every step I take retreats**_

So much for pushing Jareth away, she thought with a laugh as she broke away for a breath.

_**Every journey always brings me back to you**_

"Well, can't say it's surprising," jeered a voice. "I figured you went back to her."

Jareth and Sarah turned their heads to see Marcan leaning against the closed door.

"You!" they shouted together as Sarah let go and landed with a soft thud on the bed. They looked at each other. "You know him? Yes," they said in unison.

"Oh_ I'm sorry_," Marcan said, waving a hand in the air, "did I interrupt you?" His attempt at a concerned face didn't hide his smile. "Oops."

"Get out," hissed Jareth. "Now."

"Uh uh ah," Marcan said, shaking a finger. "You might not have noticed that we aren't in Kansas anymore. You aren't the King here." He smirked. "You have no power over me."

"And _you_ might not have noticed that this happens to be _my _apartment," Sarah said, sliding out from underneath Jareth's raised arm to sit up, "now get out."

"Or what? You'll call the police? How frightening." he said slowly, slinking over to them.

"What do you want?" asked Jareth angrily.

"Why, another dance with Sarah. I so enjoyed the last one." Jareth looked at Sarah who gave him a 'not now' look.

"That was a dream." She said defensively, eyes flashing.

"Your point?" She opened her mouth, fumbling for words. _What did he mean by your point? That was the point!_

"Mmm," he hummed happily. "It doesn't mean it didn't happen."

"Yes it does," she said through clenched teeth. "It wasn't real."

"Wasn't it? It was a real dream, that's all that matters." He gave a triumphant smirk as she glared at him.

Jareth sat back on the bed beside Sarah, an arm going around her waist. Marcan eyed it with a grin.

"She's quite a girl, Jareth. A lovely prize. You must be proud you won her."

"I'm not something to be won." Sarah snapped. Marcan acted as if he hadn't heard her.

"Now, what _will _the Underground say?" he asked, his finger tapping his chin playfully. "The Goblin King did indeed go back to the human. I knew I was right."

Jareth seemed to slightly pale. He narrowed his eyes.

"They wouldn't believe you."

Sarah looked at Jareth with questioning eyes. _Would if be that bad if they knew?_

"And why not? The Kingdom loves a good scandal. Especially when it concerns you. They were buzzing when you went to retrieve a baby. For some reason you fell into a depression, then all of a sudden you're walking on clouds, only to dive right back down." He looked at Jareth with a raised eyebrow. "Taking care of your Kingdom never made you that emotional, as stressful as I'm sure it is, and you weren't seeing any Fae at the time. It had to be your favorite little human Sarah causing all the ups and downs." He looked them over. "How sweet it is." He said slowly.

Jareth wasn't sure how to respond. The urge to have a sword in hand was never stronger. His face was masked in a calm expression. He even gave a small smile.

"And why would you do that?" he asked.

"That _is _the question, isn't it?" he replied with a laugh. Jareth ignored it. "You know the Courts hate humans. They'd lose respect for you instantly, and with no heir, who would get your throne?"

"You forgot something, Marcan."

"And what would that be?"

"She can become Fae." Marcan looked concerned for a moment, but soon his features returned to their cool, confident state.

"If she lives long enough." His eyes glinted in the dim light of morning. Sarah's eyes opened wide in fear as Jareth moved his arm from behind her waist to lean on the mattress, his body protectively in front of her

"You touch her and you die," Jareth spat venomously. Sarah's eyes darted back and forth from Jareth to Marcan.

"Now, now Jareth. Think clearly. How would the Court handle that? Killing one human of the millions in the Aboveworld means nothing to them. But killing a Fae, however, would be most displeasing. There are so few of us left Jareth."

"Yes well I'm sure most won't miss you. Not when they learn you planned to kill the next Underground Queen." Sarahs mouth dropped as her eyes widened further.

Marcans eyes glimmered with excitement.

"Queen?" He asked. "Oh they'll love that."

"They'll have to. She'll be Fae by then." Sarah's brow furrowed. She still wasn't sure if he could do that.

"Sure sure, well if you'll excuse my, you'll want to be alone now," he said, forgetting his promise to kill Sarah to quickly get back and spread the new. He made to leave but with a quick move of his hand Jareth's power stopped him. Marcan looked angrily at him.

"Come on Jareth, they'll find out eventually," he laughed, trying again to leave. Jareth smirked at the power he had over him.

"They don't need to know she was human. And I doubt many will believe you if even if you try to tell them." He sat up again and placed his arm back around Sarah, who wrapped both of hers around him, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

Marcan slumped slightly.

"Get out," Jareth said looking away from Marcan to Sarah. He lowered his arm to hold Sarah, and his power no longer halted Marcan. But then Marcan decided he wouldn't leave just yet.

"No."

Jareth looked back as Marcan's arm rose, fire poker in hand. Jareth's eyes widened and he pulled Sarah onto him as the tip was thrust into the pillow she'd been leaning on.

Marcan swiftly pulled it out and tried again. Jareth shoved Sarah off the bed and quickly tumbled after her. He sprang up and immediately as a sword appeared in his hand.

"Attacking the King," he said roughly, getting his breath back from the fall. "Dangerous move, Marcan."

The weapons clashed together, both men desperately trying to slash the other. Sarah watched fearfully from the safety of behind the bed. Soon she couldn't take it and sunk down to the floor. The only sounds were the clangs of iron on steel. A loud yell pierced the air. Sarah slowly rose, heart beating wildly, afraid of what the silence meant. She looked cautiously over the bed. She shrieked.

"Oh my God-Jareth!"

Jareths eyes were wide with disbelief. Marcan stood triumphantly next to him as he stumbled to the closest dresser, laying a hand on the table top trying to steady himself, but still fell to the floor. Sarah was over the bed and at his side in an instant.

"It's poisonous to Faes," Marcan said with a grin. "Iron."

Sarah pulled Jareth into her lap, holding him the way Kyle had held her.

"I love you I love you I love you," she whispered over and over again. His lips moved as he tried to talk but she softly shushed him, holding him closer. She looked up to Marcan, eyes spilling tears.

_**After all the stops and starts**_

"How…could you?" She croaked. She jumped slightly as Jareths hand touched her cheek.

"It's amazing what one will do when they want to be king," said Marcan.

Sarah looked back at Jareth, staring up at her with loving eyes. She tilted her head awkwardly as she leaned forward and kissed him. A strange feeling flowed through her. She pulled back and looked down at Jareth. She was surprised to see him smiling.

"Send him away, Sarah." He whispered. She looked at him questioningly.

_**We keep coming back to these two hearts**_

"Trust me."

Marcan, who had been standing on the other side of the room, began to slowly make his way over. Sarah mimicked Jareth's earlier hand motion, and Marcan eyed her warily. Keeping her arm steadily in the air she concentrated as hard as she could, imaging a certain bog she wanted Marcan to visit.

Marcan raised the fire poker above Sarah. She closed her eyes and willed him away. She cringed, not believing he'd be gone and waited for the blow. But nothing happened.

She opened her eyes to see her empty room before her.

Jareth coughed, bringing Sarah's attention back to him.

"Oh God, Jareth, what do I do?" She looked where he'd been pierced, right below the heart. He'd lost a good deal of blood, and she knew the iron was poisoning him.

"…der…ground…" he whispered hoarsely.

_Underground?_ She wondered. _Take him Underground? Can I do that?_

She held him closer as she closed her eyes, trying to picture Jareth's castle in her mind. The winding staircases, filthy goblin filled throne room, anything she could pull from her memories.

She took a deep breath and willed the two of them there. She jerked forward and let out a surprised gasp. They landed with a thud on the throne room's floor. Jareth's normally pale face was ghostly white, and a blue color began to creep up his arms.

Her eyes stayed closed as her harsh breathing continued. _What now?_

"Sarah?" asked a familiar voice. She stiffened. "Is that…you?"

"H-Hoggle?" She whispered. She slowly opened her eyes. Hoggle stood at the door, a puzzled expression on his wrinkled face. "Oh! Hoggle! Thank God! Please, get help! Jareth needs it _now_!" she yelled frantically.

Hoggles brow furrowed in thought.

"What?"

"Look at him!" she shrieked. Hoggle's eyes widened as he took the blood he hadn't noticed at first. It puddled on the floor beneath Sarah and slowly followed the cracks in the stone floor. He ran out the door, and within minutes a tall, handsome Fae appeared in front of Sarah and Jareth.

"What the hell happened!" he asked as he knelt beside him. In his hands materialized instruments Sarah had never seen before.

"Marcan…Jareth…we were in my apartment…" Sarah couldn't get a sentence out. "They…I mean-Marcan had a fire poker…I didn't know what to do-it was iron and-"

"What? Iron!" The doctor began to pale. "I have to take him somewhere else."

"Where?" But they were gone. Sarah sat alone on the cold stone floor.

"Sarah!" huffed Hoggle as he jogged into the room. "Where are they?" But all Sarah could do was cry.

* * *

_**Two angels who've been rescued from the fall **_

"Jareth," Sarah asked quietly as she slowly opened the door. "Are you awake?"

"Yes," he called from the bed. She closed the door behind her made her way over to him.

"Hey, hun," she said softly as she sat down on the bed beside him. "How're you feelin' today?"

"Horrible," he said with a smile.

"Wow, that good?" she asked with a laugh. "At least you look better." He raised an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, not that you weren't beautiful last week with your body almost _completely _drained of blood and blue arms," she smiled, "you look stunning this morning."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Sarah spoke again.

_**And after all that we've been through**_

"They haven't found him yet," she said nervously, not sure if he'd be willing to talk about it. "Marcan."

"They won't." He said flatly. "No, he won't be back knowing the whole Underground is looking for him. I imagine he'll stay in the Aboveground where no one knows him." Jareth smiled. "He hates humans."

"Do all Fae?"

"Well, hate is a strong word. Dislike is more like it. But I don't know, they kinda grow on you." She laughed and playfully punched his arm.

"You'd better like them."

"Why? I don't know any." Sarah looked at him, puzzled.

"What do you mean you don't know any? I'm one."

"No you're not. Not anymore, anyway. Didn't you feel it?" Sarah's eyes opened. "Ah, there we go." Jareth said as he saw her reaction.

"So…that one time did it? Just like that? Poof-I'm Fae?"

"No," Jareth explained, "every time I kissed you, part of my power went into you." Sarah smirked.

"So it wasn't the average 'spark' you feel, huh?" She thought for a moment. "I thought it felt funny. Stronger."

"It wasn't all magic," he said with a grin. "But I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I forgot to ask you something. I just assumed your answer." Sarah had no idea what he was talking about.

"What?"

Jareth paused for a moment.

"Will you marry me?" he asked. Her hands flew to her open mouth. "I'd love to kneel," he joked, "but considering I can barely move my fingers…" his voice trailed off, knowing she didn't need any further explanation. He gave her a warm smile. "Be my Queen?"

_**It all comes down to me and you**_

"You can't honestly tell me you didn't see this coming," he laughed. Sarah smiled behind her hand. She nodded.

"Yes," she whispered. Her voice grew louder with her next. "Yes!"

She fell onto him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him hard.

"Wow," she started. "Queen." She paused. "Of the goblins. Hmmm…." Her smile weakened slightly.

"It's better than it sounds, trust me," Jareth laughed.

"Oh…it sounds…exciting?"

Jareth rolled his eyes.

"No one likes the title."

"Jareth?"

"Yeah?"

"When you're better, I want to take you somewhere."

"What? Where?"

"You'll see." She said

* * *

As she finished wiping the last of the tables she sat down. She began to wonder about the girl who used to come in every other day. She hadn't been in for almost three weeks now. She knew she shouldn't be worried. She didn't even really know the girl, and who knows, perhaps she found a new bar, but she was worried. A girl that depressed that long might…She shook her head. She didn't think she would.

A jingle from the bells over the door made her look up. _Who'd come in this late_? She gasped. In came that girl. She stood up as they walked over, the girl with a wide smile on her face.

"Hi," said Sarah cheerfully.

"H-Hello," replied the waitress. She instantly thought of the napkins the girl always left on the table as she eyed the man beside her. "Is that…Jareth?" she asked quietly.

"Yes it is," Sarah said smiling, taking Jareth's hand in hers. The waitress returned the smile.

"I like your outfit," she said with a smile to Jareth. He returned the smile but wasn't completely sure she hadn't been sarcastic. So many humans were.

"He's really…outta this world," Sarah said with a grin.

"I'm glad you found him. But does that mean you won't come in as often? You were my best customer," she said with a wink. Sarah laughed.

"I'll be in from time to time." She looked at Jareth before continuing. "I wanted to thank you for helping me out."

"What do you mean?"

Sarah's smile hide her smirk.

"I left one or two times without paying."

The waitress laughed and shook her head.

"Forget it."

Sarah sighed happily.

"Well," she started, "I guess we should get going. Thanks again." Sarah gave a small wave as they began to fade from view.

The waitresses mouth parted slightly in shock. She managed to wave weakly as she watched the two of them leave.

"Wow," she whispered. Once again she wiped the last table. "Wow."

Sarah and Jareth appeared slowly in his throne room. Sarah hugged him tightly.

_**I guess it's meant to be**_

"Thank you, Jareth. That was really important to me. Not many would have been that sympathetic and let me walk out without paying that often. At all, really."

Jareth smiled.

_**Forever you and me**_

"I love you Jareth."

"I love you too, Sarah."

_**After all

* * *

**_

_Mel: (gets all teary eyed) I love that song…(cant hold in tears-starts sobbing) all we need now is…I Got You Babe…_

_Amy: (rolls eyes) well that my friends…be the end. _

_Mel: end? NOOO! (starts crying harder) after all the hard work I put into it?_

_Amy: YOU! You didn't even read the first story! I had to force you to read this one! _

_Mel: I thought about reading the other one…and after all…it's the thought that counts!_

_Amy: well you still didn't write it! I did it all by my lonesome _

_Mel: I would've helped_

_Amy: you never did when I asked you _

_Mel: yes I did_

_Amy: when?_

_Mel: when you made that one guy to have the fire poker. Cuz it happened in that one book that I read_

_Amy: no. I had him have a sword but daddy said that they weren't iron and HE suggested the fire poker. So _HA

_Mel: what about the time I told you not to kill off Jareth_

_Amy: I never really seriously planned to kill him_

_Mel: well if you did I talked you out of it and that's all that matters._

_Amy: (smiles and puts on song) _

_Mel: what be this? _

_CD Player: hey girl its me I just called to tell you hi. Call me when you get this. Haven't talked lately. So hard to find the time…I was thinking just today, about how we used to play-Barbie dolls and make up. Tea parties, dress up. I remembered how we'd fight-we'd makeup and laugh all night. Wish we were kids again. My sister, my friend_

_Mel: (smiles widely)_

BIG HUG

Group hug with readers! Cmon you know u wanna! (HUG)

* * *

so anyway there it is. i know it was only three chapters but i have a great idea (great?) for another one and wanted to get started before i forget to much. it was actually a dream but oh well it works. i have a short story that wasnt a fanfic or anything. i dont have it typed all the way (wrote in notebook) would anyone be interested in reading it? Its called The Planet Mikage (does not include Ceres characters) The girl Ebony wonders if there is Earth and what it would be like. Mikage is a dying planet, few animals and plants, and she cant imagine how rich someone would have to be to have a garden. Of course, theres a little love story stuck in there well let me know. lol itd be good for Earth Day-appreciating our world.

I would like to congradulate **ItsACrystalNothingMore** for finding the stupid joke i had you look for in chapter one. _Talking to yourself is a bad sign, Kyle said to himself._ Geddit? haha...yea i know not halarious

thank you for the reveiws

LOVE


End file.
